Scared of the Dark
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: COMPLETE! What if Mokuba was scared of the dark after watching a movie? Well, Seto's living in a nightmare until some unwanted help arrives.
1. The Problem

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

Scared of the Dark 

A/N: Yami has his own body. Not a yaoi. My little brother's night light gave me the inspiration. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please forgive some of my mistakes. Please read and review. Thank you. Enjoy! ;-)

Chapter One: The Problem

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggg! Seeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttoooooooo!" a young boy screamed in the dead of the night.

Rolling on his side, Seto Kaiba grabbed his pillow and covered his head with it. He heard the boy scream again and slowly getting out of bed, groaned. This happened every night since his kid brother, Mokuba, saw the movie _Darkness Falls_. Eyes still closed, Seto walked to his little brother's room.

"What?" he said in an irritated voice. He turned on the light but immediately regretted that because his eyes were use to the dark. It has been two years that his brother has been doing this.

"Seto! The nightlight burned out!" Mokuba screamed pointing to an outlet plug. How Mokuba knew that when he was sleeping was still a mystery to the teenage CEO.

"What? You woke me up for that? Go back to sleep and don't scream like that again," Seto said irritated. Mokuba looked at his brother with fear and helplessness. He knew that if he looked a certain way that Seto would change the bulb in a minute.

"Nice try now go to bed," Seto said. He knew that trick and it wouldn't work.

Mokuba whimpered and quivered his bottom lip. Seto looked at the raven-haired kid and felt helpless.

"Fine. But just this once," Seto said moving out of the way so his brother could go to his room. Mokuba got as far as a foot away from the door when he stopped and grabbed Seto's hand in fear. Seto sighed and let the frightened child squeeze the life out of his hand. He groaned and picked up a flashlight and shone the light down the hallway so Mokuba wouldn't be scared. Both of the Kaibas went into Seto's luxurious bedroom to sleep.

"Thanks Seto," Mokuba said with his back against his older brother's.

"Mmmmhhhmmmmm. Go to sleep, Mokuba," the sleepy teenager said.

"Um… Seto?" he heard.

"What now?" he said with annoyance.

"Could you turn a lamp on, please?" the small boy whined.

Once again, Seto got out of bed and turned on a lamp across the room. The light was dim but bright enough for Mokuba not to be scared.

"Remind me again why I let you watch that movie," Seto questioned.

"Because all of my school friends saw it and I didn't want to be the only one who didn't see it," Mokuba said smartly.

"Uh-huh and I was foolish enough to let you watch it without me seeing it first," Seto muttered as he climbed into bed.

A/N: Please reveiw if you liked it. Thank you.


	2. The Plan

Chapter Two: The Plan

A/N: No, Seto is not sending his brother to a mental institution. Thank you for all of your reviews. I did have this up but I had to fix it after I saw a problem.

The next morning Seto woke up and got ready for school. When he went down stairs, he couldn't find his brother anywhere.

"Mokuba? Mokuba, where are you?" he cried.

"Up here," a muffled voice said upstairs. Just then the phone rang for Mokuba. The young boy ran downstairs with a portable in hand.

"Seto, can I hang out with my friends after school?" he asked. Nodding, Seto reached for his cup of coffee and drank some. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Mokuba after school for the day. Mokuba smiled and ran out the kitchen to talk. He ran back down and got inside the limo. Seto just looked at his brother in shock. The other night he was a scared, whimpering kid who probably yelled Seto's name for an hour.

After the limo stopped at Domino High, Seto got out and out of the corner of his eye saw Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Yami, and Tea Gardner walk past him. The three of them were talking about movies when Joey bumped into Seto.

"Watch where you're going, mutt," Seto said to the blonde. Joey looked at him with a shaking fist.

"Kaiba, I'm sick of you calling me a dog! I'm not a stupid dog!" Joey screamed.

"Two words: tick tacks. And you're right, you're not a stupid dog. You're dumber than a dog. So why don't you take yourself to the pound," Seto said as he walked on. He heard the group try to hold Joey back from beating Seto up. The only fun thing about school was that he could torment Joey every minute and there was nothing he could about it. The day got darker and it started to rain. Seto and Tea were in the same advance Biology class when the lights had been cut off from the storm. Five minutes later, the lights came back on and Seto's cell phone went off. Luckily, no one except for him could hear it.

"Seto Kaiba speaking," the CEO said hoping that it wasn't about his company losing everything from the power shortage.

"Mr. Kaiba. This is Mrs. Johnson. Your brother has had a nervous breakdown and needs to go home for the rest of the day. If you would, please check him out," he heard a woman say over the phone. Seto looked up at the ceiling in disbelief.

_Mokuba… not now. He really needs to get over this fear,_ he thought.

"Someone will be there in a few minutes," he said and hung up.

Dialing up the limo driver's number, Seto caught Tea looking at him with concern in her blue eyes. Telling the driver to pick up Mokuba, Seto felt like he would never have his little brother get over the fear. Twenty seconds later, Seto hung up and finished his class work.

"What's wrong, Kaiba? You look ticked off," Tea said walking towards the CEO.

"Nothing Gardner now go away," he said in an angry tone.

"Just trying to help," Tea said in a hurt tone. Seto sighed and told her what's happened for the past two years. Tea laughed about Mokuba's fear.

"Oh, poor you. I'm sorry for laughing it's just that I can't believe that Mokuba is scared of the dark after watching one horror movie," Tea said while trying to stifle her giggles. "Maybe my friends and I can help Mokuba get over his fear. Who knows, maybe we can cure him for good," she said with a determined look.

"No thanks. I don't think he needs you or your geeky friends to help him. I can do this myself," Seto said with an angry look. Tea just nodded and went to her seat. After class, Tea went up to Yugi who was talking to Joey, Tristan, and Yami about the game shop.

"Hi guys. Guess what. Mokuba is scared of the dark! Kaiba just told me in Biology class and I think that we can help Mokuba get over his fear. What do you guys think?" Tea said with a hopeful look.

"Well, I donno 'bout that, Tea. I mean you know what Kaiba would do if he finds out, right?" Joey said a little worried voice.

"What's he gonna do? Sue us for trying to help?" Tristan said sarcastically. Joey, Yami, and Yugi laughed at the joke. Tea looked at Tristan angrily and Tristan looked scared. Yugi and Yami had invited their friends over at their house to study after school for a huge test they were going to have on Friday, which was two day away.

"Sorry guys, but I have some things to do," Tea said looking at the sky.

"See you tomorrow then, Tea," Yami said with a smile that could melt any girl's hearts. Tea blushed a little and walked home. The whole time she couldn't get Mokuba off of her mind. How could someone who is related to the cold-hearted Seto Kaiba be so sweet? And why is he scared of the dark? She would have to find Mokuba and ask him herself and try to help him get over his fear.

A/N: Tea and Mokuba are going to try some things to help him get over his fear so please review.


	3. The Unwanted Help in Secret

Chapter Three: The Unwanted Help Helping in Secret

A/N. Sorry dear reviewers, I had writer's block and I got really stuck, so I put some things together. Hope it's still good. Any ways enjoy. Oh, and thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Arigato. bows

Tea walked down her street thinking about how she could help Mokuba out without Kaiba noticing. She walked up to her door and sat down at her porch steps. The fall breeze moved her chin length hair, shirt, and skirt only a little. All of the sudden someone said her name.

"Tea! Tea! Hey!" a little boy with long raven black hair said loudly while running towards her.

"Hi Mokuba. What's up?" Tea asked the panting boy. He was bending over clutching his sides in pain.

"Seto said that you wanted to help me," Mokuba said trying to catch his breath. Nodding, Tea thought about what Kaiba said to her.

"Is that why you came running towards my house? To tell me that?" Tea asking the raven-haired preteen. All he did was nod as he tried to catch his breath. "Well then you need to tell your older brother where you are so he won't go nuts trying to find you," she said in a calm voice.

Mokuba nodded again and sat next to her.

"Seto thinks that I'm going for a walk. He told me that you wanted to help me so instead of you coming over in secret, I'll come over here, okay?" Mokuba asked with a smile. Tea rolled her eyes and smiled back with a nod.

"I understand completely. Then I guess that we start right away then," Tea said getting up. Mokuba stood up as well and walked into Tea's house.

"Wow! And I thought that our house was impressive. Your house is awesome, I mean, wow!" Mokuba said with a little difficulty. Tea smiled and took off her shoes and walked into her living room.

"So, the movie scared you so much that you became scared of the dark?" Tea asked the little boy. Mokuba nodded and looked at his feet in shame. This was a first because Seto told him to never be ashamed of whom he really is. (A/N: I really like Seto, a lot and I wanted him to be a little nice in this fanfic) Tea looked at the kid and felt sorry for him.

"I was about to lose my last tooth as well. I can't believe that I watched it with just a few days away from losing a tooth," he said looking upset a little. Tea smiled and shook her head.

Turning on the TV, she flipped to the weather station and it said that they were in for another big storm. Yes, this was the chance that she needed. She turned off the TV before Mokuba noticed and hid the remote so he wouldn't get distracted. Above, clouds were covering the sky and threaten to bring rain down on Domino City.

"Um Tea?" Mokuba asked. Tea turned to face him and saw that he was really scared. "Will the storm knock the lights out?"

"Probably, but don't worry. I don't think that it will, but I don't think that I have any candles, I'll go look for some, okay?" Tea said as she got up from the couch.

"No don't. Please don't leave me alone," Mokuba blurted out. Tea nodded and sat back down. _If I can get the lights to go out, I'll know what is making Mokuba so scared,_ she thought as she held the preteen in her arms. She prayed for the lights to go out, and sure enough, they did. She smiled but the smile vanished as Mokuba screamed in her ear.

The lights came back on and she saw him in a corner; in a ball with his hands covering his head. She went over to him and promised that if she lit some candles, he would sit on the couch and not scream or hide again. Mokuba agreed and sat on the couch, squeezing the life out of a pillow until she came back with some candles.

"Mokuba, why are you so scared? There is nothing to be afraid of in the dark," she asked as she lit five candles and set them on her coffee table.

"Because, I was losing a tooth at that time, like I said, but it was also because I've been kidnapped so much and put in the dark during that time," he said softly with an embarrassed blush.

"I see. I'm sorry Mokuba. If I had known that, then I wouldn't have done that," she said with a sorry look.

"Done what?" Mokuba asked as he looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Wished for the lights to go out," Tea said as she hung her head.

"So how come your not scared of the dark?" Mokuba asked her. He wanted to get rid of this fear as quick as possible.

Tea looked at one of the candles and stared into its flame. "I was scared. A long time ago, I was five and my parents let me see a horror movie that they thought was funny to watch. Naturally, I laughed along with them but when I had to go to bed, it was dark and I thought that the monster would reach out and get me. I felt so alone and scared at that time. I had gone to school before a storm hit and at school the lights went out during PE and I was so scared that I ran to the classroom and hid under my desk. The only thing that I heard was my own heart pounding and someone coming down the hallway. You would have never believed who it was," Tea said with a smile.

"Who? Who was it, Tea? Tell me," Mokuba said with some excitement and wonder.

"It was your brother," Tea said then looked at Mokuba. Mokuba looked totally shocked and he couldn't believe that Seto would be the only one who was there.

"My brother? What did he say?" Mokuba asked as he recovered from his shock.

"He said that the only thing in the dark is what you see in the light. The light came back on and I saw that he was right. He led me back to where our class was and said that I should never be afraid anymore. So now I'm not thanks to him," Tea said with a smile. Mokuba looked into the candle's flame and thought about what Tea had said.

"Wouldn't Yugi and the others try to find you instead of Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Tea shook her head. "We weren't friends back then, more like acquaintances. Your brother wasn't my friend either but he cared about a fellow student to help them out in any situation," she said as she ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Tea, can you walk me home?" Mokuba asked after a while.

"Why? Are you still afraid?" Tea asked as they reached her front door and put their shoes back on.

Mokuba shook his head and smiled. "No, but it's wet and I don't want to trip and hurt myself when no one is around to help me," he said with a smile. Tea just rolled her eyes and grabbed an umbrella and walked out the door with him.


	4. Some Old Advice

A.N. Thank you all for your kind reviews. This is the last chapter of my fanfic but am currently writing another, so look out.

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Darkness Falls, or anything else. I'm borrowing.

Seto: Borrowing what and who?

DM: Oh, let's see, I borrowed Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, uh the mutt, and oh you!

Seto: Uh-huh, whatever.

DM: sly grin Seto, your nice, but you are too male to show your feelings so be quiet.

Seto:………………….

DM: Thought so. Anyways, enjoy! ;-)

Chapter Four: Some Old Advise

Seto was really worried about his little brother as he paced in his mansion. _Where could he be?_ he thought as he looked out the window for the umpteenth time that night. It bothered him that his brother went out and hasn't been heard from since. He felt like he should call up any one he knew to see if Mokuba was still in the city and safe. He picked up the phone when something caught his eye. It looked like it was a girl walking her little brother. She was carrying the umbrella and kept looking down to him as if she was talking to him. _The boy has the same hairstyle as Mokuba. Wait, that is Mokuba,_ Seto thought as he opened his large oak door and ran out in the rain. "Mokuba!" he yelled as he ran through the rain to reach the two.

It would have been very embarrassing for him if it wasn't Tea and Mokuba but it was them and the CEO didn't have to lie. Mokuba turned and saw his older brother. Seto caught the preteen in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Don't you dare scare me like that again," Seto said as he looked in his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry Seto. I was with Tea all day. She told me or rather, you told me that I shouldn't be scared of the dark so I'm going to take your advice and I won't be anymore," Mokuba said with an ear-to-ear grin on his face. Seto looked confused and watched as his brother ran inside.

Seto stood up and looked in Tea's eyes. "You helped him? I thought I told you that he didn't need your help," he said harshly to Tea.

Tea smiled. "I didn't help him. You did, I told him what a friend told me a long time ago. To never be scared of what you see in the light. If that was a problem, then I won't help him any more," Tea said as she turned away.

"Wait, Gardner. Thanks for what you've done," Seto said as he almost stopped her.

Tea turned around and smiled. "No, thank you for what you did to me a long time ago, we're even now, so no hard feelings?" Tea said with an extended hand.

Seto took it and shook. "Deal. Do you want a ride home?" he asked as he pointed to the awaiting limo. Tea nodded and was taken home by an old friend.

Later that night, Tea was drying her hair with a towel when the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Tea? It's me, Yugi," she heard a familiar voice say. "There's a party going on tomorrow and I was told to tell you to come and bring some friends. So are you?" Yugi asked in wonderment.

Tea looked at an old class photo and smiled. "I am Yugi. I most certainly am," she said as she saw a brown haired boy with an arm wrapped around a small girl with shoulder length hair. Both had big grins on their faces and held up peace signs.

Dragon's-Maidens: Well, there is the end. Who knew that one night would change the Ice Prince known as Seto Kaiba? shrug Oh well, anyways there was the end and I really hope that you all like it. bows Thank you for reading, reviews will be read and appreciated. Look out for my other fanfics. Later folks.


End file.
